


Do You Like?

by ghostedMinds



Series: Creator AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creator AU, Gen, Mentioned Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's first impression of Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> and the kuroken duo make a brief entry into my creator au  
> will we see more? (but seriously, let me know if there's something you want to see in my creator au whether it be kuroken or bokuaka)

Kuroo is unsure how he feels about one Kozume Kenma.

He’d first seen the youth on a patrol, attention gained by a residential Leopard Cat.

When Kuroo reached the small clearing that was usually used by small herbivores and the occasional Margay, a boy with a hooded shirt and longs pants had been sleeping. A few rabbits rested by brown-rooted blond hair and flowers were scattered around his resting body. The ease at which the Leopard Cat had approached Kenma had led Kuroo to believe that perhaps he’s been a feline who’d managed to become human.

That was an incorrect assumption.

Now…now Kuroo isn’t sure whether he likes Kenma -Kenma who’s silent and gets along well with Kuroo’s charges and doesn’t cause trouble- or dislike him -because he’s got such an annoying purpose of existence even if it benefits the greater good it still gives Kuroo chills.

What Kuroo does know though, is that 4 times out 5 it’s raining when he meets up with Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fictional Kiss Things](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/142266517012/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me)


End file.
